


Rinse and Repeat

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean seeing you come out of the shower with only a towel on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Repeat

The damn monster threw me out the back sliding glass door and down the steep embankment to the shore of a small stream. The bastard knocked me out not even giving me a clear shot at it, I was woken up when ice cold water hit me in the face, and the two stupid faces of the Winchesters were looking over me. 

“Good, you’re alive.” Dean joked and helped me to my feet.

“Are you hurt?” Sam asked with concern in his voice. 

I was covered in this black mud. It smelled like a disgusting mix of algae and what I imagined was moose piss. Dean made me sit on a tarp as we rolled back to the motel with all the windows rolled down. Sam was sitting in front of me giving the occasional snicker.

“You literally smell like shit.” Dean said with a wide smile as we stepped up to the door. 

“Shut up, Dean!” I punched his shoulder and felt the mud crackle on my skin.

“Think of it as a really pungent spa treatment.” Sam teased as he turned around to face me. I glared and frowned standing on the linoleum.

“Shower is all you, dear.” Dean mocked as he pulled two beers for himself and Sam. I glared and pushed the bathroom door open then slammed it shut. I pulled each layer off my body and dropped t o the floor hearing the splash of mud and water on the floor. I stepped under the stream and took a deep breath. The water felt like I was being baptized. I cranked the heat as high as it would go and washed away all the mud and grime from the hunt. 

I stepped out smelling like Dove soap and mint. I wrapped the too small towel around my chest and pushed the door open. I peered out to find the lights off with television hum and glowing and Dean stretched across his bed in dark shorts with legs crossed. Sam was passed out face down with his whole body sprawled out. I stepped out and moved to my bag.

“I like this look.” Dean said with a low voice. I jumped and looked back at him. He was smiling wide as he put the beer to his lips.

“I bet you do.”

“How badly banged up did you get?” He asked sounding serious.

“Not bad.” I said as I pulled out clothing from my bag in the chair.

“Can I check?” he asked innocently. I feel my face flush and thank the heavens that it is dark in the room. I quickly pull on a pair of black silky panties. I turn my back to him and   
the light from the lamp floods the room in soft yellow light. Instantly I wrap my arms over my chest.

I stepped back to the foot of the bed and felt cold fingers touch my skin. 

“You should let me cover this.” He said tenderly. I glance back and stare at him. He is gone from the bed and is back with a few squares of gauze, tape and alcohol, “This is gonna suck.”

The alcohol burned on the scrapes and the apparent deep cut on my back. Dean covered the deep cut pressing the tape down and running his fingers down the curve of my spine. 

It sent a shiver up my spine and forced me to step forward and grab the black shirt that was draped over the back of the chair but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I felt like I hid my feelings for Dean well. I was able to joke and laugh at him but deep down I was in love with him. He was handsome, brave and smart as hell. But he was more than that, he had a tenderness and he was compassionate. He would geek out of stupid things that he shouldn’t and turn cherry red. Now I was the one who was cherry red.

I turned to face him with my arm still hiding my breasts. His hand released my wrist and took a hold of my hips. I stared down at him and felt every flaw on my skin shining like a beacon. Dean rose to his feet and kissed me. I felt my heart jump in my chest and my stomach do a flip. It was the kind of kiss that should make your foot pop, or fireworks would go off somewhere in the distance.

I stared up at him as he pulled away.

“You scared me back at that house.” He said with a soft voice. 

“I… scared you?” I asked feeling my legs shake.

“I thought you were dead.” He said with a shy smile and his eyes dropped to the floor, “And I wouldn’t get a chance to tell you I like you.” 

“You like me?” My voice rose and he shushed me with a grin. We both looked to Sam in the bed next to us sleeping soundly.

“Yeah, idiot! Why do you think I give you so much shit?” He whispered.

I grabbed the collar of his dark grey shirt and pulled him to my level and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. 

He picked me up carefully and placed me on the bed. His legs bumped my thighs and they fell open naturally. He clumsily reached for the lamp and almost knocked it over making me giggle. He smiled at me then kissed me again. We kissed, slow and passionate with his fingers in my hair and my hand on his chest still gripping his shirt. I could feel the excitement bubble under my skin as his kisses trailed my neck and chest. I grinded my hips against him. 

He kissed between my bare breast then down my belly and stopping at the panties. I lifted my hips and let him slide them off my hips. He dips his head between my legs and runs his flat tongue up my slit. His fingers slid between the soft fold and pulled them apart. His tongue found my clit. He flicked and sucked as two fingers slipped inside of me. He made slow pushes and withdrawals. My hips worked in time with his fingers as quiet gasps and moans slipped from my lips. 

“We gotta be quiet.” Dean whispered with a soft voice and a sweet smile but his fingers still pumped inside of me. He worked them faster as he went back between my legs and placed a wet kiss. His hand gripped my stomach then slid up to my breast and squeezed it. I let out a moan and grabbed for his hair as he pumped harder. I was panting out his name.

I was sprawled out in bed with him. He liked me. My head was swimming with excitement and the words he’s said. My blood was pumping fast through my veins and my heart was racing as he groaned.

I felt my body was building and pushing faster towards coming. I heard his low groan and felt the vibration rip through my body and send me over the edge. I gripped the sheets and bit down on my lip. Dean popped up on his knees then crawled over me. His hand wiped the juices from his chin then kissed me. I could taste the mixture of me, something salty and warm with the smoky whiskey of Dean with the kiss.

“You are fucking beautiful.” He whispered between kisses. His hand holding my side then sliding down to my hips. I let out a small moan against his lips. I pushed my bare hips against him and stared him straight in the face. In the low light of the room, I could see the sparkle in his bright eyes. He made something between my legs jump and a flutter in my stomach.

“Please.” I said softly. He looked at me with a little shock. He nodded and kissed me deeply. He lifted ne leg and I copied on the other side. He pulled the decorative pillow and slipped it under my ass then kissed me again. He positioned himself and slid inside of me carefully. I let out a big gasp and gripped his back. He grinned and kissed my lips and then my neck.

He picked a slow pace that quickly started to build a small fire in my belly. His right hand slid under my back and held my neck. Each thrust felt electrifying. I was having a hard time keeping quiet about it. I rolled my hips to meet his. I made small gasps and quiet moans. My legs gripped his thighs and held on. 

“Dean!” I hissed and grabbed his shoulder. I thought my skin was on fire, I thought I was going to explode into a million stars. I clenched around his dick and made him groan His head dropped to my chest.

“Babe, shh!” Dean growled then kissed me. I let out a high pitched whine as he pushed a little harder. I clamped down on my lip and pushed the sound that needed to escape back in my throat, turning it into a growl. Dean’s thrusts got faster and his hips lost their rhythm. My hand grabbed his back and my toes curled. I was spent; I was shaking as I came around his cock.

I felt his dick twitch and his body tremble. A primal almost guttural groan as he dropped his body on top of me. I didn’t care how much he weighed; or that fact that he was squishing me into the lumpy mattress. I ran my fingers down his back as he sighed.

He slid to the side of me then kissed me.

“You actually like me?” I asked him.

“Yeah.” He pulled me close to him. I draped my legs over his and relaxed.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I gave him an angry look.

“I’m not good with that… the feelings… stuff.” He said biting his lip. I snickered and kissed him.

“You’re not good with feels?” I asked him with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

“Are you two done?” Sam snapped up, his bed squeaked as he rolled to face us, “For fuck sake!”

I laughed and covered my mouth. Dean’s body pressed against mine as his back arched and he laughed.

“Yeah, Sammy. We’re done.” Dean croaked then kissed me. He pulled the sheets over us and kissed me again.


End file.
